Hairstyles are numerous and often project nuances as unique as one's personality. As a consequence, in the world of hairstyling, there are literally thousands of styles from which to choose. One (1) popular tool used by many to style their hair is that of the flat iron. Historically, the flat iron was commonly used to straighten hair, add style, body, flips, flair, and the like in an efficient manner with minimal fuss. However, a traditional flat iron is limited in its styling capabilities due to the fact that it cannot “grab” the hair similar to that of a comb or brush. Rather, it can only straighten the hair it comes into contact with and thus leaves many people looking for an additional styling tool to complete their hairstyle.
In those instances where a flat iron is insufficient, people must frequently resort to using separate tools like curling irons or curling brushes. Such a requirement often adds precious time to a hectic morning routine or getting ready for an evening engagement. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which hair can be straightened and styled in a manner that addresses the shortcomings as described above. The development of the hot brush and comb fulfills this need.